Career Day
by Rubbishh
Summary: Danny Fenton's first grade class is having Career Day, where the students can share what they want to be when they grow up. No one would ever guess what Danny tells the class that he wants to be in the future. Oneshot. First Fan Fiction. Please R&R.


Career Day

8/26/09- 8/27/09

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Danny Phantom, and unfortunately, nor will I _ever_.**

This idea came really randomly with some inspiration after seeing the episode where Maddie is looking at the picture of a younger Danny, and this is my first- and probably only, it took a lot to convince myself to actually write it- story I have ever written, so I would really appreciate any constructive criticism or thoughts. I hope anyone that ends up reading this enjoys.

* * *

It was Career Day in Mrs. O'Connor's first grade class, a day where the kids share their dream of becoming someone important in the future, and learn from several parents what their professions are like and what it means to have a job.

Mrs. O'Connor, a nice and gentle teacher, was in her chair at her desk in a front corner of the classroom, while the students were situated at their small colorful tables, with three students at each. Parents who volunteered to present to the class were scattered throughout the back of the classroom.

A wide range of parents came and presented to the class their career, from the class bully Dash Baxter's athletic mom and dad, who own a successful sports equipment store, to Valerie's father who works in security at Axion's laboratory facility. The last of the adults, the Fenton's, were sharing their profession with the class, much to the dismay of Mrs. O'Connor and the other parents present.

"And _that_ kids, is why being a ghost hunter is the best job," Jack Fenton's loud voice exclaimed to the first graders. "Just remember that-."

"_Okay kids_, I think it's time for some of you to share with the class what you would like to be when you grow up. Who would like to go first?" The teacher abruptly interrupted, to the delight of the majority of the children and parents.

Nearly every kid in the class then raised their hands into the air, trying to get theirs the highest while exclaiming "Oh!" and "Pick me, pick me!"

Mrs. O'Connor eventually picked petite Paulina Sanchez, who strutted to the front of the class in small high heels and with a tiara on top of her head.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a princess- then I can wear pretty dresses and everyone can see how cute I am!" She stated proudly, while her parents' eyes began to tear up at the back of the class.

One by one the rest of the first graders went to the front of the class and presented their future careers. The red-headed girl Michelle showed up in a lab coat and plastic stethoscope and shared that she wanted to be a doctor and save people. Mikey told the class that he wanted to be a firefighter. The very independent Sam Manson, dressed in a purple and black outfit that matched her eyes and hair, brought a mini skeleton and presented that she wanted to be an anthropologist when she is older. The last to present their aspired career was Danny Fenton, who got up after his best friend Tucker Foley, a boy with glasses and who was always holding a high-tech calculator, revealed that he would like to be a video game designer.

He walked to the front of the classroom shyly and secretly, hiding whatever may show a hint of his career, which even his own parents did not yet know. Once he reached the top of the class, he stopped to look at the students and adults. He watched them for a moment, waiting for him to present. His freckled face and light blue eyes under his messy black hair showed that he was somewhat scared to be in front of such a large audience.

"Um, when I grow up I would like to be…," he paused while hastily slipping his career costume on. "_A ghost_!"

The class was silent as his bright blue eyes peeked curiously through two holes cut into the bed sheet he covered himself in to make himself look like a ghost. After seeing the shocked faces of every person in the classroom and his parents taking out and firing up their ghost hunting equipment, he took off the sheet with a questioning look.

"Danny, dear, why would you want to be a ghost?" His teacher asked calmly, trying to find the reasoning behind his surprising "career."

"Well, I wanna be a ghost 'cause they…er…they can fly! And they can go through stuff and not get hurt, so they can help people in trouble…and they can go anywhere they want, like up in space!" He exclaimed, quickly thinking of ideas off the top of his head to try to justify his want of being a ghost.

"But Danny! Ghosts are evil!" His mother said from the back of the classroom.

"Well I never met a ghost before, so maybe I can be a really, really good one!" He replied, eyes shining with the hope of being able to convince his parents and peers that he can be a ghost.

Mrs. O'Connor, trying to peacefully change the subject, made a suggestion to Danny. "Danny, if you want to go to space, then maybe you can be an astronaut. They go to space and see planets and stars all the time!"

"Really?" Danny asked, thinking about this new option.

"Yes, and I believe you can do it. You can do anything you set your mind to." His teacher replied, trying to get Danny to think of a more agreeable career without crushing his dreams.

"Well…okay then! I'll be an astronaut!" Danny said excitedly, his young mind small in its attention span.

Danny went back to his seat between his friends Tucker and Sam in the back of the classroom, content in his newly-found future, and the day continued on its regular Career Day schedule.

Little Danny Fenton didn't know that in his future he would have to forget about his dream of being an astronaut, and work on being a ghost.


End file.
